Recobrando lo perdido
by YyessyY
Summary: Una invasión a Suna los convierte en enemigos,pero una traición los hace buscar el mismo objetivo¿Qué tanto pueden unirse con un objetivo común?el pasado de uno lo atormenta,el presente del otro no lo deja ser sincero semiAU
1. Petición

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al cruel genio Masashi Kishimoto_**

_**Hola! Aquí vengo con otra historia un tanto distinta a las k suelo escribir xD… es semi AU, sólo espero k les guste y será de actualizacion rapida ^^.**_

_**el nombre apesta pero no se me ocurrio otro ^^U jejeje **_

_**Bueno la idea surgió mientras veía "el principe de persia" la peli me gustó muuchoo… me preguntó xk jeje tal vez k sea de pura accion o k la relacion de los prota me recuerda a Shikamaru y Temari jejeje… o tal vez k el k hacía de principe era demasiado rico! *¬*… le amé … creo k por las tres cosas … jejeje y aki ta el resultado de basarme en esa idea, claro k manejada por mi loca mente jojojo**_

_**Iaa les dejo el primer capitulo xD **_

_**

* * *

**__**CAPITULO 1: PETICIÓN**_

En mitad del desierto estaba asentado hace un par de horas un campamento ninja, su líder caminaba por él cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden y entonces un hombre lo detuvo

-señor, ya está aquí en una de las tiendas de campaña

-perfecto, guíame a él-ordenó rápidamente ya que le urgía hablar con aquel que acababa de llegar

-hai- dijo el hombre comenzando a andar con su líder siguiéndolo, le indicó una tienda, se retiró y el muchacho entró en ella, se alegró al comprobar que efectivamente era la persona a la que necesitaba

-es bueno volver a verte- le dijo a modo de saludo al hombre que estaba sentado a mitad de la tienda

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- inquirió el otro muchacho sin contestar al saludo

-siempre tan directo, me alegro que no cambiaras en estos años- le dijo sonriendo

-habla si no quieres que me vaya ahora mismo- amenazó ya arto de estar perdiendo su tiempo

-veo que te has puesto más susceptible y no quieres perder tiempo ni para hablar con un viejo amigo- le contestó el líder de los ninjas mientras tomaba asiento frente al joven que lo miraba cada vez más fastidiado

-habla- reiteró con clara molestia en su voz

-bien- dijo el otro y comenzó a decirle lo que necesitaba de él y lo que ofrecía a cambio, el otro lo miraba cada vez más atento, las palabras del shinobi frente a él hacían crecer su curiosidad haciendo que se anterior fastidio se fuera y se relajara algo, además que lo que él le ofrecía era de su interés ¿Cómo no serlo si buscaba aquello hace años?

-tienes alguna idea de qué hacer- preguntó al finalizar su petición el líder

-sabes que si- contestó el otro incapaz de negar lo obvio, pero al fin logrando hablar con mayor familiaridad con su viejo amigo, se sentía cada vez más cómodo en compañía del otro

-bien dime entonces tu plan- dijo el otro sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

-sólo aceptaré ayudarte si aceptas mis condiciones- le dijo con total seriedad

-ha, sabía que esto no iba a ser tan fácil, dime ¿Qué quieres?- contestó el interesado llevándose una mano a su frente resignado, apoyó el codo de ese brazo en su rodilla y miró expectante al otro

-dime Kiba ¿aceptaras todas mis condiciones sin rechistar?- preguntó con suspicacia

-si, hombre no me queda opción- dijo el castaño un poco molesto

-entonces te las diré más adelante cuando sea necesario ahora no las entenderías

-no porque no sea un genio como tú significa que no te valla a entender- dijo entre molesto y sarcástico el castaño

-como tú digas, acepto ayudarte pero explícame mejor la situación y la razón por la que necesitas mi ayuda- concluyó el otro cruzándose de brazos, esperando la respuesta de su viejo amigo

-eres el mejor estratega que conozco por eso te necesito, ya deberías saberlo- se encogió de hombros Kiba, diciendo lo obvio

-sólo lo confirmo

-que desconfiado te has vuelto Shikamaru

-no vinimos a hablar de mi, dime por qué-insistió sin cambiar de posición

-nuestros espías averiguaron que Suna nos traicionó, está vendiendo armas e información de Konoha a la aldea del Sonido

-¿estas seguro?- dijo apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas sorprendido por lo que el otro le contaba

-mi gente es de confianza hermano- aseguró el castaño

-… aun así, Suna no tiene motivos para traicionar Konoha, algo raro está pasando aquí- concluyó el pelinegro dudando de todo aquello

-Shikamaru, tampoco tenían motivos para traicionarnos años atrás pero igual lo hicieron, claro que tú ni te enteraste porque andabas de viaje- le recordó Kiba

-aun así…-trató de seguir negando aquello

-vamos, para eso estamos acá, para averiguar que planean- le dijo para tranquilizarlo

-pensé que estábamos acá para someterlos y evitar la traición o más bien confirmarla- le recordó el pelinegro con desgano

-el motivo es secundario, tan sólo se tratan de ordenes- esquivó Kiba la afirmación del otro

-¿Cuáles ordenes?- inquirió Shikamaru con mayor seriedad que antes, todo eso era demasiado sospechoso y problemático

-Hokage-sama ha ordenado averiguar que planea Suna contra nosotros-contestó sin preocuparse el castaño

-ya, ¿y para eso quieres invadir la ciudad cuando podrías infiltrar gente?- dijo irónico

-¿te ofreces voluntario para ir completamente solo a averiguar sus planes con todo lo que eso conlleva? Me refiero a infiltrarte, engañar, tratar de llegar hasta la gente de confianza del Kasekage y arriesgarte a ser descubierto y matado al instante

-aunque tentador, tengo mejores cosa que hacer

-así piensan los demás, someter Suna es la forma más rápida para acabar con esto, además mis espías dicen que tienen muchas armas ocultas, si las encontramos será prueba suficiente de su traición

-¿y si no las encuentras?-inquirió el pelinegro

-que problemático te has vuelto- contestó burlesco Kiba

-tks!

-jajajaja, deja que yo me encargue de esos detalles tu sólo hazme entrar en la ciudad con el menor margen de error posible

-mendokusai, te olvidas de un pequeño detalle

-¿cual?

-el kasekage y sus hermanos

-ha, no te preocupes eso ya está solucionado

-¿a que te refieres?

-que el kasekage Gaara y su hermano Kankurö están de viaje para encontrarse con el Tsuchikage

-por lo que veo tenías bien planeado el ataque para esta fecha

-ya te dije que no seré genio pero tampoco soy descuidado, sólo está la princesa de Suna en la cuidad, dicen que es la mujer más bella de este mundo, belleza dada por los mismos Dioses

-no es relevante- cortó desinteresado

-¡vamos no seas agua fiesta! ¿A que no te gustaría averiguar que tan cierto es ese mito?

-mendokusai- bufó

-amargado

-no vine aquí por una problemática mujer sino a petición tuya, no me hagas perder el tiempo

-bien, pero tu tampoco desperdicies el mío, dime ¿aceptas o no?

-está bien

-¡genial! De seguro y lo de la hermosa princesa te ha convencido- le dijo sonriéndole picaronamente mientras codeaba sus costillas

-tks! mendokusai

-bien, amargado, me callo pero dime que planes tienes para invadir Suna- dijo volviendo a su anterior posición, volviendo su rostro más serio

-la forma más fácil de entrar es distrayéndolos

-explícate

-entrada norte, convoca a tus filas ahí e intenta derribar las paredes

-¡que gran plan!, ¡rayos Shikamaru si algo tan básico diera resultado no te habría mandado a llamar!- contestó sarcástico y molesto

-aun no termino

-bien, continua- dijo algo menos interesado pero aun escuchando al pelinegro

-mientras hacen ruido en la entrada norte, otros shinobis entrarán por la entrada este- dijo el de coleta y el castaño le prestó toda su atención, aquello cada vez le interesaba más

-te escucho, ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso si la vigilancia está horrible?-inquirió

-mendokusai, infiltración Kiba, somos shinobis, trepar por muros es sencillo para nosotros

-¿y la barrera?

-me han informado que ayer murió uno de los monjes que mantenía la barrera, no han encontrado reemplazante, por lo que esta débil, no sabrán que entramos pues el ala este es la que está sin protección

-valla, no sabía aquello, es un buen plan, ahora entiendo lo de la distracción nadie pensará que en verdad vamos a penetrar la ciudad por el ala este y menos lo sabrán si no cuentan con la barrera de reconocimiento- resumió el plan sonriendo

-exacto, pero para hacerlo se necesita de pocos shinobis, la idea es abrir la puerta este para dar paso al resto

-bien, tendrás el placer de comandar a quienes penetren el muro este y claro que yo estaré en esas filas Shikamaru- dijo saliendo de la tienda de campaña

-medokusai

-el ataque será antes del amanecer duerme mientras- le informó asomando su cabeza al interior de la tienda de campaña en que se encontraba el moreno

-¿Quién podría dormir con una guerra a portas?, haa, mendokusai- concluyó recostándose en el suelo de la tienda, planeando paso a paso lo que harían y a quien elegiría para penetrar la puerta este y poco a poco se quedó dormido.

* * *

_**Jojojo les gustó? *-***_

_**Espero k si xD … esta historia tendra pues uno k otro misterio muajajaja **_

_**Ademas de accion xD **_

_**No podré actualizar mañana pero el proximo capitulo estará el domigo x la noche xD **_

_**Me voy **_

_**Xau! Cuidense muuchoo! ^^**_

_**Review? *-*se acepta de todo :P **_


	2. Comienza la infiltración

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto_**

_**Hola! Aquí les traigo la conti ^^ espero k les guste xD **_

_**Agradezco mucho los review =D muchas gracias! ^^**_

_**Iaa les dejo el capitulo xD **_

_**la conversacion sólo es entre shikamaru y kiba **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**CAPITULO 2: COMIENZA LA INFILTRACIÓN**_

-tsk! Te dije que la vigilancia estaba horrible- le reclamaba el castaño del perro a su compañero

-y yo te dije que somos shinobis, sígueme- dijo mientras trepaba el muro encubierto por la oscuridad que hay antes del amanecer, en el ala norte la tropa de shinobis que estaban bajo el mando de Kiba atacaban la puerta con bolas de fuego mientras del otro lado de ésta los shinobis de Suna impedían que se derrumbara y quemara, definitivamente una perfecta distracción ya que la mayoría de los ninjas de la arena estaban localizados defendiendo el ala norte.

Shikamaru fue el primero en llegar a la cima del gran muro protector de Suna, hizo un gesto para que sus acompañantes se detuvieran y analizó la situación desde el borde exterior del muro, dos guardias nada más pero muchos centinelas que vigilaban desde las altas torres del lugar, usó su jutsu de posesión de sombras y retuvo a los dos ninjas que ahí vigilaban, hizo una señal al castaño quien saltó el muro y noqueó a los de Suna a quienes luego ató muy bien para que no se pudieran mover a dar la voz de alarma, también los había amordazado, subieron al corredor del muro en rápidos movimientos.

-"la vigilancia está horrible"- remedó burlesco el pelinegro al del perro, ya estaban agachados con la espalda contra la pequeña pared del corredor para evitar ser descubiertos

-tsk! Y es verdad o no ves a esos centinelas-se defendió, apuntando a las torres de vigilancia

-¿desde cuando tan miedoso Kiba?- se burló Shikamaru, provocando al castaño- como sea, debemos continuar

- eso podríamos hacer si te decides a explicarnos el resto de tu plan- señaló el dueño de Akamaru bastante molesto

-y a eso voy -hizo una pausa para aclarar su mente, repasando en ella cada movimiento que debían dar y luego habló- la entrada este en realidad cuenta con dos puertas, la externa no es un problema, sólo debemos llegar a ella y abrirla

-¿dos puertas? ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? Nosotros no teníamos esa información-dijo sorprendido el castaño

-mis informantes son mejores que los tuyos-dijo el moreno, altanero con una sonrisa de lado burlona- sin embargo, no puedo decirte más, lo lamento

-no lo lamentas ¿cierto?

-cierto

-mejor continua- pidió resignado el castaño

-lo difícil es abrir la puerta interior

-¿por qué?

- el mecanismo que la abre está oculto, además aunque sepas donde está, llegar ahí es imposible, al menos eso dicen

-y por tu sonrisa supongo que sabes donde está y como llegar- concluyó sonriendo resignado, el pelinegro nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo

-así es- habló orgulloso Shikamaru

-eres una caja de sorpresas- dijo Kiba aun sonriendo

-eso no importa ahora- cortó el tema el pelinegro

-bien, entonces me haré cargo de abrir esa puerta interior- dijo Kiba haciendo acto de pararse, pero la mano de Shikamaru en su torso lo detuvo, haciéndolo volver a sentarse

-lo siento mucho pero iré yo

-¿que?

-es lo más fácil, explicarte como llegar sería demasiado problemático además de demoroso

-tsk! Supongo que no hay opción- dijo decepcionado el del perro

-uds valla a la puerta exterior y ábranla, cuando la interior esté abierta les avisaré, ahí es cuando darán la señal a Neji de que guíe al ejercito a ala este- concluyó la orden el pelinegro

-bien

- Kiba

-¿que?

-recuerda nuestro trato y mis condiciones

-lo sé, lo sé, nadie saldrá muerto ni lastimado de gravedad y eso va para todos

-bien, me voy

-nosotros también, cuídate y que tengas éxito

-tu igual- y diciendo esto fue que tomaron rumbos opuestos, Shikamaru solo y Kiba acompañado por el resto de los shinobis de infiltración

* * *

_**iaaa no me maten x dejarlo hasta aquí! xD ... se k es cortito pero el proximo es más largo :) **_

_**bueno aclarando unas dudas:**_

_**-shikamaru y temari no se conocen **_

_**-en la invasión de Konoha en los examenes chuunin él no taba presente (esto realmente no es muy relevante para la historia pero ahí pa k no se confundan luego xD)**_

_**les gustó? *-***_

_**Espero k si xD**_

_**En el proximo capitulo comienza la accion xD **_

_**Bueno aquí un regalo… les dejo los links de descarga de la película para kienes quieran verla xD (especialmente dirigido a lamisteriosacristal para k luego no me mate si la spoileo cn la peli o por simplemente haberla visto xD) espero k la puedan descargar ^^… cualkier problema me dicen y las ayudo xD …. Va sin los espacios **_

http: /www. fileserve. com /file/6TEmnmn/ Principe. de. Persia. latino. part1 .rar

http: /www. fileserve. Com /file/mAFnGYK/ Principe. de. Persia. latino. part2 .rar

http: /www. fileserve. Com /file/Eqg6Ayd/ Principe. de. Persia. latino. part3 .rar

http: /www. fileserve. Com /file/5EjaSN8/ Principe. de. Persia. latino. part4 .rar

http: /www. fileserve. Com /file/vafNGwj/ Principe. de. Persia. latino. part5 .rar

_**ahora si me voy xau! (actualizo el martes en la noche =D )**_

_**review? *-* se acepta de todo xD**_

_**xau! Cuidense!**_


	3. Abriendo las Puertas

_**Hola! Aquí les traigo la conti ^^ espero k les guste xD **_

_**Agradezco mucho los review =D muchas gracias! ^^**_

**. · . · . * . · . · . * = **_**es la division de las escenas **_

_**a ver k opinan de las escenas de accion, ahi se las imaginan xD espero k les guste y me comente lo k piensan del capitulo ^^ **_

_**Iaa les dejo el capitulo xD **_

_**

* * *

**__**CAPITULO 3: ABRIENDO LAS PUERTAS**_

El pelinegro corrió cubierto por la oscuridad, saltó arriba del pequeño muro del pasillo de vigilancia del ala este y miró a su alrededor, luego de volver a comprobar que nadie se había percatado de él fue que concentrando chakra en sus pies saltó de ese muro a la pared que había como a cuatro metros de ahí en un espectacular y arriesgado salto, se unió a ella usando su chakra en manos y pies, una vez seguro comenzó a correr por ella lateralmente, llegó al final del muro y se impulsó nuevamente saltado a la izquierda a una torre de vigilancia que no estaba unida a esa pared, se agarró del marco superior de una especie de ventana sin vidrio y sin detener el movimiento de su cuerpo, entró por la ventana y pateó al vigilante que ahí estaba, se soltó del marco entrando a la torre, miró al hombre que acababa de noquear.

-mmm, creo que esto me será útil- dijo mientras se apoderaba de la espada de hoja corta que el ninja llevaba, la examinó y luego de comprobar que estaba en buen estado fue que se la cruzó por el brazo y el cuello acomodándola en su espalda, luego observó el lugar

-tsk! Mendokusai no es aquí, entonces es allá- dijo para si mismo asomándose por otra ventana en frente de la que había usado como puerta para entrar a la torre, vio la división de ese sector con el resto de Suna por una gran pared de una mini fortaleza interior parecida a la que había irrumpido recién, ese lugar estaba a unos diez metros de donde él estaba- mi mejor opción es ir por fuera, mendokusai, es un gasto de chakra molesto pero peor es arriesgarme a encontrarme con más vigilantes, eso si sería problemático

*** . · . · . * . · . · . ***

-dime de nuevo por qué seguimos las ordenes de ese estúpido- decía una voz femenina cuyo rostro era ocultado por el manto nocturno que aun perduraba en Suna

-porque le necesitamos y ese es el trato- contestaba el del perro

-tsk! Podríamos hacernos cargo de todo nosotros mismos- replicaba ella

-sabes que no, ha sido bastante cuidadoso con todo, mira que ocultarnos que habían dos puerta que necesitábamos abrir antes de entrar de verdad a Suna, además al parecer tiene más información que nosotros- razonaba él

-tsk! Si que es desconfiado- contestó la mujer

-es normal, ahora lo mejor es hacerle caso sin rechistar ni dudar de su capacidad y lo sabes así que deja de alegar y concéntrate- dijo Kiba dando por terminado la discusión

Entonces notaron como unas flechas caían cerca de ellos, comenzaba a amanecer en Suna por lo que los guardias se habían percatado de la presencia de los ninjas de Konoha y los habían atacado

-mierda- dijo Kiba pero notó como dejaban de caer flechas y vio que los centinelas de las torres eran atacados por certeros kunais, miró a su compañera y agradeció que ella estuviera ahí, definitivamente no había nadie mejor para un ataque con armas a larga distancia que ella.

Un centinela se percató del movimiento de los ninjas de Konoha y en vez de atacarlos fue a dar la voz de alarma pero un kunai en su espalda evitó que esto sucediera.

-sabes que no debes herirlos de gravedad ni matarlos- la regañó el castaño bastante molesto por ser desobedecido

-tranquilo Kiba no lo he herido de gravedad, sólo lo dejé inconsciente pero no corre peligro de desangrarse ni nada parecido- aclaró tranquilamente ella

-bien, ya veo por qué Shikamaru me pidió que estuvieras en este equipo, tu certera puntería es lo que necesitamos para esta misión de infiltración

-así que fue ese estúpido el que me eligió y no tu

-así es, tendrás que agradecerle TenTen

-ni muerta, aun así esto es más divertido que estar esperando una señal allí en el ala norte jajaja- se reía la de chonguitos con muy buen humor al saberse tan importante

Siguieron su camino hacia la puerta exterior, primero corriendo por el pasillo del muro exterior de Suna, dejando KO a los guardias del lugar, luego fueron bajando por las escaleras que los guiaban a la parte inferior del lugar cerca de la puerta exterior.

*** . · . · . * . · . · . ***

Shikamaru saltó por la ventana de la torre a un poste mediano que en frente había, se adhirió y subió corriendo por él usando su chakra, saltó y se posó en cuclillas al final de éste y observó el terreno, si subía hasta el final de la torre que acababa de dejar podría saltar hasta una especie de casa al oeste de la ventana por la que acababa de saltar para analizar mejor el terreno del lugar y desde ahí a la pequeña fortaleza de vigilancia en donde estaba el mecanismo para abrir la puerta interior "_tal vez en esa casa duermen los centinelas después del cambio de guardia en la noche o tal vez sea donde mantienen a los prisioneros mientras esperan para que sean trasladados a la cárcel o calabozo, bah! No importa es ideal que esté de paso a la fortaleza_" pensó mientras se paraba dispuesto a saltar a la torre y así lo hizo, una vez seguro que no se caería, comenzó a correr hacia arriba de ésta, saltó y se paró en la punta de la torre en una especie de baranda pero con forma de cuadrados separados por espacios iguales, corrió saltando por ellos, se detuvo, tomó impulso y saltó cayendo en una voltereta en el techo de la casa que antes había visto, se paró de inmediato y comenzó a correr nuevamente, saltó y consiguió su objetivo, llegó a la división de Suna y comenzó a correr por ella hacia arriba, estaba por llegar a su objetivo cuando escuchó la voz de alarma de Suna "_mendokusai, los han descubierto_" pensó y continuó su camino.

*** . · . · . * . · . · . ***

-maldición, estos tipos son muy tercos, me cuesta creer que el tipo que supuestamente noquee haya dado la voz de alarma antes de desmayarse por completo, kyaaa! No es justo- vociferaba y alegaba Ten Ten muy molesta por haber fallado en su misión de contener a los guardias evitando que alertaran al resto de la ciudad de su irrupción por el ala este

-eso ya no importa, debemos abrir la puerta exterior y confiar en que Shikamaru hará lo mismo con la interior

-si dependemos de él, entonces date por muerto Kiba- dijo la castaña, de forma muy venenosa al igual que las otras veces en que se había referido al moreno

-ya lo veremos- contestó él, esquivando con dificultad las fechas y kunais que lanzaban el resto de guardias que quedaban de pie- Hinata encárgate de la defensa, que no nos lleguen ni flechas ni kunais, Ten Ten ataca a los centinelas sólo para que no puedan moverse y atacarnos, nada que ponga en peligro sus vidas, Akamaru y yo nos encargaremos de la puerta exterior

-Hai-dijeron las dos y se pusieron delante de Kiba, dispuestas a cumplir su función.

Hinata comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, bloqueando las armas que le lanzaban los de Suna, por su parte Ten Ten se puso detrás de ella y cuando no vio peligro saltó por sobre la cabeza de la peliazul y sacó sus pergaminos invocando sus armas y lanzándolas a sus atacantes y gracias a su espectacular certeza ellos sólo resultaron heridos imposibilitados para continuar la lucha pero sin estar graves.

*** . · . · . * . · . · . ***

-princesa, princesa, se han infiltrado ninja de Konoha al ala este y han vencido a los guardias de ahí- le informó un hombre de cabello negro

-¿qué? ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?- preguntó la aludida

-no lo se hime- se excusó él

- tsk! ¿Aun no entran verdad?- preguntó molesta

-sólo han penetrado la primera muralla aun estamos protegidos por la puerta interna, hime, y sinceramente dudo que puedan seguir adelante- le contestó el hombre

-no te confíes si han ido allá es por algo, manda a dos escuadrones a proteger el ala este, que no salgan del segundo muro, que aguarden ahí, manda también a un grupo de ANBUs para que cacen a los malditos que intentan abrir las puertas del ala este, ¡hazlo ahora ya!- exigió bastante molesta la princesa de Suna

-ha… hai- contestó el hombre y se fue como un rayo a cumplir la orden de la hime

-no debiste ser tan dura Temari-sama, lo has asustado- dijo un hombre acercándose a ella

-cállate Baki, Konoha inexplicablemente no está atacando y ni Gaara ni Kankurö están acá, debo hacerme cargo yo y si no lo hago con mano dura no lo harán rápido

-aun así- trató de replicar

-no he pedido tu opinión, me voy a rezar al templo por el bienestar de Suna, tu encárgate de la protección del castillo y si algo pasa por más pequeño que sea avísame de inmediato y me haré cargo- le ordenó saliendo de la habitación en que se encontraba ella, Baki y un par de sirvientas más

-está bien Temari-sama-dijo él más para si que para la princesa quien ya se había ido del lugar- uds busquen refugio- dijo él a las mujeres ahí presentes y después se fue de ahí dispuesto a preparar las tropas que protegerían el castillo, eso si lo shinobis de la hoja lograban llegar a él.

*** . · . · . * . · . · . ***

El pelinegro entró por una de las ventanas de vigilancia y se puso en guardia ya que ahí había un centinela que rápidamente había corrido hacia él, el moreno lo esquivó sin mayor dificultad y comenzó la lucha, el centinela se giró hacia él con una espada la cual bloqueó con un kunai

-no tengo tiempo para esto, lo siento- dijo Shikamaru mientras pateaba al guardia para alejarlo de él, aprovechó el descuido de su contrincante y con un certero golpe en el estómago lo noqueó.

O eso pensó, le había dado la espalda para irse cuando su instinto lo alertó del peligro, saltó hacia adelante y velozmente se giró, vio como el guardia estaba de pie blandiendo su espada "_si no me hubiera movido ahora esa espada estaría en mi espalda_" pensaba mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad y sonreía por la adrenalina que todo eso le causaba.

-yo lo siento muchachito idiota pero los ninjas de Suna no somos tan fáciles de vencer como crees, ¡nosotros luchamos hasta la muerte!- gritó mientras formaba los sellos del elemento fuego- ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! (Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego)

Shikamaru logró evitar el ataque gracias a que saltó justo a tiempo hacia fuera de la ventana, se agarró apenas con una mano del borde inferior del marco de ésta para no caer y cuando notó que el guardia estaba distraído al no verlo, se impulsó hacia adentro y rápidamente hizo los sellos de su técnica

-Kage nui no jutsu – susurró y vio como su sombra se alargaba hasta alcanzar a su enemigo quien fue atravesado en sus extremidades por su sombra en forma de espinas- ya te dije que no tengo tiempo que perder, no morirás y el daño no es grande, tan sólo no te podrás mover, tampoco he dañado las arterias pero es mejor que duermas

Dijo mientras se le acercaba y por ultimo presionó su cuello, haciendo quedar inconsciente al guardia quien había intentado levantarse sin éxito.

-puede que me sea útil- dijo tomando la espada y la funda de ésta del guardia, se la cruzó por el lado contrario a la otra espada y se dirigió a la ventana dispuesto a salir y subir más rápidamente por el muro de la división que por las escaleras

-¡mierda! ¡Son ANBUs!- musitó mientras entraba su cabeza y comenzaba a subir por las escaleras "_mendokusai este es el camino más seguro y también el más problemático y lento_" pensaba fastidiado "_tan sólo espero que los demás puedan resistir hasta que abra la puerta interior_"

*** . · . · . * . · . · . ***

-bien, tenemos el camino libre Kiba, procura apurarte a abrir esa maldita puerta que ya me cansé de esto y quiero refuerzos- vociferó la castaña de chonguitos mientras aterrizaba con elegancia en el suelo

-tsk! No molestes, esta cosa no se abre- decía apenas Kiba quien no lograba quitar la gran barra de madera que bloqueaba la puerta

-entonces destrúyela y punto ¿o tampoco podemos dañar la arquitectura de Suna? ¿Shikamaru también te ha prohibido eso?- se burlaba ella

-tsk! Claro que no

-entonces hazlo- terminó por concluir TenTen mientras se giraba a mirarlo pero justo en ese momento un kunai rozó su mejilla haciéndola sangrar, se puso en guardia y vio como unos cinco ANBUs los rodeaban- al fin esto se pone divertido

Dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras hacia un gesto a Hinata de que la cubriera, luego de verla asentir se lanzó a la batalla, corrió e invocó a través de su pergamino unas cuantas armas que fácilmente fueron neutralizadas por los ANBUs

-no esperaba menos de la elite de Suna- decía al tiempo que sonreía feliz al verse rodeada de enemigos tan poderosos a los que iba a vencer a toda costa

Ten Ten lanzó varios kunais a sus adversarios pero un de ellos se puso en frente de todo y con total calma susurró:

-Fūton: Repusshō- y una gran ráfaga de viento fue convocada, la cual le devolvió los kunais que lanzó y si no hubiera sido por la defensa rotatoria de Hinata, la castaña hubiera salido totalmente lastimada por sus propias armas

Los ANBUs aprovecharon para dispersarse y pasar a ambas kunoichis, dispuesto a hacer picadillo al castaño del perro, pero en ese momento Ten Ten se recuperó y les bloqueo el paso lanzando al suelo sus armas, los ANBUs entendieron que debían eliminar primero a las molestas chicas antes de lograr llegar donde el castaño pero eso para ellos no iba a ser nada complicado y menos si sus contrincantes tan sólo eran dos kunoichis de un nivel medio de batalla, se separaron en grupos de dos y tres, estos últimos atacaron a las mujeres sin éxito gracias a la gran defensa de la Hyuuga, los otros dos fueron a por Kiba pero Akamaru les impidió el paso.

_** * . · . · . * . · . · . ***_

Shikamaru llegó a otra especie de habitación en la fortaleza y rápidamente usó su sombra para dejar inconsciente a sus enemigos que gracias a la sorpresa no pudieron defenderse bien.

-ufff, así está mejor y también ya era hora de llegar aquí- miró a su alrededor e identificó el mecanismo que debía abrir la puerta interior

**_* . · . · . * . · . · . *_**

-Kiba date prisa- gritaba Ten Ten mientras esquivaba los ataques de un ANBU muy poderoso que ya le había causado varios cortes en su cuerpo pero que gracias a su agilidad no habían llegado a más.

-¡ya voy!- dijo el aludido quitándose de encima al ultimo ANBU que lo atosigaba, no por nada era el líder de las tropas que iban a someter Suna, era un gran y fuerte shinobi y lo acababa de demostrar- Akamaru

-guaf- el enorme perro se transformó en humano y apuntaron a la puerta

-Gatsuuga- gritó Kiba y comenzaron a girar con tanta potencia que destruyeron la puerta lográndola abrir

_*** . · . · . * . · . · . * **_

El moreno giró el mecanismo que abría la puerta y cuando iba a terminar se vio rodeado por guardias del lugar, no se molestó en encararlos, en un rápido movimiento los atrapó con su sombra y los ahorcó dejándolos inconscientes, pero uno se le escapó y le lanzó un kunai, soltó la rueda giratoria que abría la puerta interior y esquivó el kunai, pero el guardia lo atacó con más kunais haciéndolo moverse de un lado a otro. El guardia juntó sus manos y gritó:

-Fūton: Jūha Shō (Elemento Aire: oleada descomunal)- y una ráfaga de viento cortante azotó a Shikamaru quien a penas se protegió con sus brazos, varias cortadas en ellos y en su cuerpo le advirtieron que lo mejor era terminar ya con eso, saltó hacia uno de los guardias que estaban inconscientes y rebuscó en sus ropas rápidamente mientras el otro ninja le lanzaba nuevamente ese viento cortante de hace momentos atrás, el pelinegro encontró lo que buscaba y lo lanzó con un kunai a los pies de su atacante quien terminó en una explosión aumentada por su viento, Shikamaru lo ayudó a salvarse y luego lo noqueó.

-tsk! Le dije a Kiba que necesitaría sellos explosivos pero ni caso me hizo, mendokusai, y así me dice desconfiado a mi- vociferaba fastidiado al tiempo que giraba la rueda que abría la puerta interior de Suna, la cual aseguró con unas cadenas que en el lugar habían- listo, ahora a avisarles que la puerta está abierta, ¿pero como?

Se preguntó mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo con lo que llamar la atención de sus compañeros

_*** . · . · . * . · . · . ***_

-Kiba ¡¿Por qué carajo no llamas a los demás?- le gritó Ten Ten quien aun luchaba junto a Hinata contra un ANBU

-tsk! Necesitamos asegurarnos que Shikamaru abrió la otra puerta antes que eso- contestó el aludido, ayudando a sus compañeras

-¡maldición! ¡Te dije que no podíamos confiar en él!- rugió la castaña con ira hacia el moreno

-no molestes y concéntrate- le dijo el del perro para que no siguiera molestándolo, al tiempo que esquivaba una potente ráfaga de viento, alejándose de la de chonguitos

-tsk! ¡es la verdad!- repuso ella esquivando con dificultad la ráfaga de viento con kunais que su atacante le mandaba, iba a responder con un kunai con un sello explosivo cuando sintió que su rostro era rozado por un arma, miró al suelo en donde cayó el kunai y notó que tenía la banda de Konoha atada en él, lo tomó saltando hacia atrás apoyándo sus manos en el suelo mientras tomaba el kunai, se impulsó hacia atrás con rapidez y volvió a estar de pie y al confirmar que era la banda de Konoha, sonrió

- maldito estúpido sin puntería -susurró algo molesta- ¡Kiba! Ten

Dijo lanzándole el kunai a su compañero que al verlo y reconocer la banda sonrió satisfecho

-Hinata da la señal, Ten Ten cubrámosla- dijo y ambas hicieron lo que les pidió, mientras ellos atacaban al ANBU, la peliazul iba a la entrada y acumulaba chakra en sus manos y las movió en el aire

En una colina alta, Neji observaba la situación, por un lado el ataque al ala norte de la fortaleza y por otro, el lado este en donde estaban los ninjas de infiltración, activó su byakugan y observó gran cantidad de chakra acumulado en la puerta este y supo que la infiltración había sido todo un éxito y que debía dirigir al resto de shinobis a ese lugar, dio la orden y los ninjas de Konoha emprendieron la retirada rápidamente, yéndose al ala este.

-ya estoy arto de esto- vociferó Kiba- Akamaru

-guaf- el perro volvió a transformarse en humano y con su dueño apuntaron al ANBU

- Gatsuuga- fue lo ultimo que escuchó el ANBU con mascara de dragón quien se vio atacado por dos remolinos que lo noquearon- así está mejor

Dijo el castaño sonriendo victorioso, mientras veía a Hinata correr hacia ellos, Ten Ten estaba con su brazo lastimado y sangrando pero aun se mantenía de pie

-vienen hacia acá- dijo la peliazul a lo que el castaño asintió satisfecho, ahora sólo necesitaban llegar al castillo y tomarlo

_** * . · . · . * . · . · . * **_

Shikamaru había desatado la banda de Konoha que había atado a la rápida horas atrás a su brazo y la había unido a un kunai que lanzó hacia sus compañeros para indicar que la puerta interior estaba abierta.

Una vez lo había hecho creyó que podría estar más tranquilo, pero se dio cuenta que no sería así cuando notó como shinobis de Suna corrían en dirección a la puerta este para atacar a los de Konoha "_mendokusai, debo actuar antes que lleguen a la puerta exterior para evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios_" pensó mientras saltaba de la ventana hacia una torre más baja que al norte de la fortaleza había, dio una voltereta en el suelo para aterrizar y siguió corriendo, saltando de estructura en estructura para llegar a una torre más alta que había visto desde el poste en donde había analizado el terreno de Suna, sacó una cuerda que había tomado anteriormente de la fortaleza y la amarró a las patas de un contenedor de agua que en el lugar había, luego de asegurarse que todo estaba bien amarrado saltó al vacío sujetándose de la cuerda, entró a la torre por una ventana y ató la cuerda a una polea que hizo girar con algo de dificultad, las patas de madera del contenedor comenzaron a ceder hasta que la madera se destruyó dejando caer al contenedor con agua al suelo, los shinobis de Suna pararon su andar en seco, se sorprendieron por eso y cuando salieron del estado de shock pretendieron saltar la madera destruida que les impedía el paso para continuar cuando advirtieron que una sombra se movía entre ellos a tal velocidad que les pareció algo inverosímil, los de más atrás vieron como caían sus compañeros luego de que la sombra pasara entre ellos, intentaron defenderse sin mucho éxito ya que inexplicablemente no pudieron moverse.

Vieron a un hombre alto de coleta acercarse a ellos lentamente, aquel sujeto era el responsable que sus compañeros estuvieran ahora mismo inconscientes, él les sonrió de lado y luego sintieron como su cuerpo se desvanecía, no entendían lo que sucedía ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre los noqueara sin siquiera acercarse a ellos?, nunca obtuvieron respuesta pues se había desmayado.

Shikamaru miró a los shinobis de Suna y los liberó de su técnica, había descendido por el muro luego de haber botado el contenedor y con la velocidad de un chita había corrido entre los de Suna noqueándolos.

Dejó de lado a los shinobis dispuesto a avanzar en solitario al castillo, debía llegar primero para evitar que los de Konoha se fueran a propasar en la lucha, a pesar de saber que no debían matar no estaba seguro que fueran a respetar su petición, corrió entrando a Suna pensando en que definitivamente ese día iba a ser largo, agotador y problemático pero que era mejor que se encargara él que los demás.

* * *

_**Kukukuku**_

_** Kukukuku muajajaja **_

_**Cof cof … me voy xD**_

_**les gustó? *-***_

_**Espero k si xD no se bien cuando actualice pero se será esta semana… si no está antes del domingo es k me morí jajajaja…naaa va tar antes del domingo xD **_

_**review? Haganme feliz xD *-* se acepta de todo xD **_

_**iaa me voy xau! Cuidense!**_


	4. Hacia el Castillo

_**Hola! Aquí les traigo la conti ^^ espero k les guste xD **_

_**Agradezco mucho los review =D muchas gracias! ^^ y me alegro k les haya gustado las escenas de accion wiii! =D**_

***. · . · . * . · . · . * = **_**es la division de las escenas **_

_**

* * *

**__**CAPITULO 4: HACIA EL CASTILLO**_

-Temari-sama- la llamó Baki a penas entró al templo en donde ella oraba a los Dioses

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba para acercarse al hombre de turbante

-los ninjas de Konoha

-¿ya los detuvieron?

-no- hizo una pausa temiendo decirle lo que en verdad ocurría a la temperamental princesa

-habla- ordenó ella impaciente al saber que algo malo ocurría y no poder precisar lo que era

-los ninjas de Konoha atravesaron el ala este, ambas puertas están abiertas, ha ingresado a Suna-informó rápidamente el hombre

-mierda, ¡son unos incompetentes!- vociferó la rubia yéndose del templo "_maldición tendré que encargarme yo misma de este asunto_" pensó mientras entraba en su habitación y salía al bacón para observar Suna, sintió miedo de que todo lo que conocía se destruyera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por lo que se encaminó hacia Baki a quien encontró a mitad del pasillo

-Temari-sama…- trató de hablar él pero fue interrumpido por la rubia

-¿ya has ordenado de que fueran al ala este?

-si

-¿los ANBUs fueron derrotados?- preguntó para confirmar lo que ya se imaginaba

-sí, al parecer quienes se infiltraron en el ala este no son ninjas comunes y corrientes

-claro que no lo son, ¡han penetrado Suna por su lado más vulnerable dispuestos a invadirnos y someternos! ¿Que esperabas?- dijo ella enojada por toda esa situación

-es verdad-acotó el hombre tratando de no hacerla enojar más

-¿Qué pasó con los escuadrones de shinobis que mandé antes?

-no tengo esa información

-tsk!, manda al resto de los ninjas de Suna al ala este y a que protejan las calles que dan hacia el castillo por esa zona

-hai

-¿los civiles fueron asegurados?

-no todos

-mierda- fue lo ultimo que le dijo mientras le daba la espalda dispuesta a irse de ahí, pero se detuvo y se volteó a mirarlo- Baki muévete ya, esto no es un juego ni un simulacro, ¡Konoha nos quiere someter y no lo podemos permitir!

-hai- dijo él yéndose a cumplir la orden de la princesa de Suna

**_* . · . · . * . · . · . *_**

Neji llegó junto a la tropa de Konoha rápidamente al ala este en donde los esperaban Kiba, Hinata y Ten Ten.

-Neji, que Sakura revise y trate el brazo de TenTen, el resto que me siga al interior de Suna

-¡Kiba yo estoy bien puedo continuar!- alegó la castaña quien no quería abandonar la invasión justo en ese momento

-continuaras cuando te sanen el brazo- concluyó el del perro para irse al interior de Suna-¡Neji!

-hai, Sakura ya has escuchado, el resto síganme- dijo el ojiperla siguiendo a su líder, Sakura hizo lo que se le pidió a pesar de la protesta de la de chonguitos, el resto corrió en dirección al interior de Suna

Kiba pasó por el lugar en donde Shikamaru había detenido a los shinobis de la arena y se sorprendió al ver a todos ellos inconscientes en el suelo, nunca imaginó que el pelinegro fuera tan poderoso como para detener a dos escuadrones enteros

-¿lo hizo él?- preguntó tan frío como siempre Neji quien acababa de llegar al lugar y se había sorprendido al igual que el castaño al ver la escena aquella

-sí, no pudo ser nadie más- dijo en un susurro el del perro más para si mismo que para su compañero puesto que aun no salía de su asombro

-se ha vuelto muy fuerte en este tiempo- acotó por ultimo el ojiperla mientras pasaba entre los inconscientes ninjas de Suna, ignorando esa situación, preocuparse por eso o asombrarse no les traería la victoria en la invasión

-si- dijo por ultimo Kiba saliendo de su estupor y siguiendo al Hyuuga quien estaba más compuesto que él, los otros ninjas de Konoha tan sólo se limitaron a pasar por allí viendo a los de la arena, pero estaban más concentrados en la lucha que se avecinaba que en la razón por la que ellos estaban tirados en el suelo como si un pequeño ejercito hubiera pasado por sobre ellos.

**_* . · . · . * . · . · . *_**

-Temari-sama su orden ya fue recibida, ahora es cosa de tiempo- dijo Baki acercándose a la princesa, sorprendiéndose al verla- ¿Qué haces?

- me haré cargo personalmente de este problema- dijo ella terminando de abrocharse la cinta del traje negro que estaba usando

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- preguntó Baki suspicaz, sabiendo la respuesta pero no queriendo aceptarla

-eso ya lo sabes, encárgate de la protección del castillo- dijo ella ignorándolo, saliendo de la habitación frente a los ojos del Shinobi de Suna que estaba tan pasmado que ni articular palabra pudo, menos intentar detenerla.

**_* . · . · . * . · . · . *_**

Llevaba un tiempo corriendo por las solitarias calles de Suna cuando sintió un kunai cortar el viento en dirección a él, Shikamaru saltó a su costado esquivando el arma, se levantó y observó a unos cinco ninjas de Suna que lo rodeaba, se puso en posición de batalla y corrió haciendo los sellos de su técnica, sin resultado alguno.

Los shinobis de la arena, corrieron rodeando al pelinegro quien con taijutsu intentaba atacar puesto que su reserva de chakra se le había acabado en un muy mal momento, bloqueando las armas de sus enemigos con un kunai en su mano izquierda y con la derecha lanzando golpes por doquier es que se encontraba a penas sobreviviendo, se percató que los otros ninjas se había ido dejando tan sólo a tres de ellos para atacarlo, algo normal al pensar que él sólo era uno de los invasores, haciendo un esfuerzo acumuló chakra y pudo detener a los shinobis de Suna quienes confundidos por no poder moverse no advirtieron que eran controlados, el moreno los obligó a lanzarse mutuamente shurikens que los lastimaron sin ser suficiente.

El pelinegro intentó entonces ahorcarlos lográndolo a penas, los ninjas de la arena cayeron inconscientes frente a sus ojos, liberó su técnica y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente, tratando de normalizar su respiración y de recobrar fuerzas para continuar.

Pero otros ninjas lo rodearon dispuestos a acabar con él, dirigió su mano derecha a su espalda y tocó el mango de la espada que le quitara a un ninja de Suna, dispuesto a luchar con ella pero en ese momento vio como unos kunais se insertaban en los cuerpos de sus atacantes, sobre su cabeza pasó Akamaru y Kiba montado en él, el gran perro intimidó bajo sus patas a algunos de los ninjas de la arena mientras Neji se encargaba del resto.

-al parecer estas en problemas- le dijo con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro el del perro

-tsk!, al parecer me demoré más de la cuenta luchando con los demás, me han alcanzado rápido- concluyó molesto el pelinegro

-si, si como sea, Neji dirige a las tropas al castillo yo me encargo de Shikamaru

-hai- se limitó a decir el Hyuuga y se fue siendo seguido por el resto de los shinobis de Suna

-descansa, nosotros nos haremos cargo- le dijo Kiba mientras intentaba hacerlo apoyarse en la pared de una casa del lugar

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- preguntó el pelinegro pensando que ella podría ayudarlo

-tratando a Ten Ten no creo que llegue en un buen rato-le aclaró el castaño mientras se subía al lomo de Akamaru dispuesto a irse en dirección al castillo

-mendokusai- se quejó Shikamaru

-quédate aquí y no te preocupes- dijo al final el castaño dispuesto a retirarse ya

-eso no está en mis planes- dijo por ultimo el pelinegro atrayendo la atención de Kiba quien lo iba a reprender por insistir en seguir en la invasión, entonces se detuvo al verlo sacar de su chaqueta una píldora de soldado, se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar que el moreno se la tomara "_mierda ¿de donde la sacó? No se las he dado yo, mierda está más preparado de lo que pensé que estaría_" pensó al salir de su estupor, Shikamaru ya había recuperado sus fuerzas y pretendía continuar su camino al castillo

-vámonos- le dijo a Kiba mientras lo dejaba atrás, el castaño lo siguió en silencio

Corrían entre las calles solitarias y escucharon una batalla, Kiba se lanzó a ayudar a sus subordinados mientras Shikamaru analizaba todo aquello, un ninja lo atacó y tuvo que preocuparse por defenderse, estaba en eso cuando un kunai rozó su mejilla haciéndolo sangrar, se volteó y vio a TenTen totalmente repuesta

-te descuidas mucho, terminaras muerto así- le dijo la castaña haciendo girar un kunai en sus manos

-ho, ¿te preocupas por mi?- contestó Shikamaru mientras esquivaba los ataques de fuego de su contrincante

-no, sólo evito que otros te maten- le dijo ella mientras lanzaba sus armas a los de Suna y pasaba a Shikamaru para sumarse a la batalla

-lo supuse- susurró para si mismo mientras veía a las recién llegadas de TenTen y Sakura unirse a la lucha

Una vez que se sacó de encima al ninja de la arena que lo estaba atosigando, Shikamaru saltó a la pared y corrió horizontalmente por ella, pasando hacia adelante, llegando junto a Kiba

-¡Kiba recuerda nuestro trato!- le gritó al castaño quien estaba montado en Akamaru, aplastando a uno de los de Suna

-tsk!, ¡ya lo sé!- respondió el aludido avanzando hacia el castillo- ¡escuchen todos, no los lastimen de gravedad! ¡YA CONOCEN LAS ORDENES!

Concluyó gritándole a sus tropas bastante fastidiado, deseaba acabar ya con esa invasión y comenzar a hacer cosas más importantes que luchar contra los de Suna, debía reportarse pronto a Hokage-sama si no quería que lo mataran por su retraso.

-¿ya estas feliz?- preguntó al pelinegro con bastante molestia

-si- respondió Shikamaru quien se abría paso con su sombra por entre sus enemigos, ahorcándolos para dejarlos inconscientes- Kiba, arma una distracción aquí, o más bien sigue luchando, yo me voy

Le dijo al del perro quien se giró a verlo con cara de asombro "_¿Qué es lo que está planeando? ¡Mierda! ¿Desde cuando es tan trabajador? Tsk!_" pensaba el castaño bajando del lomo de Amakaru para acercarse al moreno

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Kiba

-sólo cúbreme, este camino es muy problemático para llegar al castillo por lo que tomaré otro- contestó Shikamaru mientras eludía una poderosa ráfaga de viento

-tsk! ¿Nos usas como escudo?, maldición- habló Kiba quien saltaba hacia atrás para no ser alcanzado por los shurikens de sus atacantes

-¿crees que llegaremos rápido por aquí, en donde debemos afrontar a los shinobis de Suna?, piénsalo bien…la forma más rápida es tomar el castillo… si el símbolo de poder de la arena es tomado… ellos no tendrán por qué o quien luchar-explicó apuntando a los de Suna "_por algo es llamado genio y un gran estratega, mierda no hay de otra, él tiene razón, además suena interesante ¿logrará llegar antes que nosotros? jaja, será interesante descubrirlo, una mayor motivación para acabar luego esta lucha y tomarnos el castillo_" pensó el castaño y una sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

-tienes razón, será interesante ver quien llega primero, jajaja… seremos la distracción pero no te confíes que somos poderosos y llegaremos primero que tu al castillo- dijo Kiba aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba emocionado por todo aquello y la adrenalina no hacía más que llamarlo a luchar y llegar antes que el pelinegro al castillo en una sana competencia

-¿quieres apostar?- lo desafió con una sonrisa de lado altanera el pelinegro quien también encontraba aquella situación interesante

-bien, aunque creo que perderás Shikamaru, jajaja- decía el de perro mientras se motaba en éste- el que pierda tendrá que hacerse cargo de la búsquedas de las armas,¿aceptas?

-por supuesto, cúbreme- "_genial con Shikamaru ocupado con las armas tendré tiempo para dedicarme a lo verdaderamente importante_" pensó el castaño seguro de que ganaría aquella apuesta al pelinegro

-bien- dijo y tras esto Kiba atacó a los ninjas más cercanos a él atrayendo la atención del resto de sus enemigos, Shikamaru aprovechó que tenía el camino libre para subir por el muro del edificio a su izquierda, nadie notó su ausencia y una vez subió al techo vio a sus compañeros luchar abriéndose paso entre los shinobis de la arena que tenían un gran orgullo y espíritu de lucha, miró al lado contrario y vio la solitaria calle de Suna que también conducía al castillo, sonrió feliz y saltó entre los edificios hasta llegar al suelo, continuó su camino por la estrecha calle sin dificultad alguna pero al llegar a una especie de plaza en donde sólo había arena, fue sorprendido por un gran y estruendoso golpe de algo en el suelo, ataque que iba dirigido a él pero había logrado advertir el golpe por el rabillo del ojo, no logró identificar bien que era, tan sólo pudo saltar al lado contrario de su atacante quedando agachado en el suelo, "_mendokusai y yo que pensé que no tendría que luchar yendo por acá, tsk! Los ninjas de Suna si que son problemáticos_" pensó mientras veía a la nube de polvo dispersarse dejándole descubrir a su atacante

**_* . · . · . * . · . · . *_**

-¡TenTen!- gritó Kiba captando la atención de la de chonguitos-necesito que me cubras

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- preguntó ella extrañada ante la petición del castaño quien nunca le pediría algo así si no fuera estrictamente necesario

-sube- contestó él mientras mostraba el lomo de Akamaru, la chica no lo dudó y se montó en el gran perro- debo llegar antes que Shikamaru al castillo, hicimos una apuesta y si la gano él estará ocupado buscando las armas

-entiendo-dijo ella sin interés en todo eso, más bien con fastidio-¿quieres que te cubra para que puedas avanzar sin ser interceptado por los ninjas de Suna? ¿Cierto?

-exacto- confirmó él sin detener el andar de su perro, la chica sonrió y saltó del perro dando una vuelta en el aire con su cuerpo completamente estirado, se cruzó de brazos con kunais y shurikens en sus manos y abriendo sus brazos los lanzó con grandiosa puntería a los ninjas de la arena que estaba por delante de ellos, quienes cayeron al suelo sangrando desde sus extremidades inferiores que habían sido el blanco de la kunoichi, quien aterrizó apoyando su rodilla derecha en el suelo, se levantó y vio que más ninjas venían a atacarla, sin fijarse en el castaño quien ya llevaba un gran tramo de distancia de ella.

_*** . · . · . * . · . · . ***_

El polvo se dispersó por completo mostrando a un ninja vestido completamente de negro, llevaba un traje tradicional de los ninjas con un turbante negro el cual tan sólo dejaba sus verdes ojos al descubierto, esos ojos miraron con odio e ira al moreno, sólo sus ojos y sus dedos no eran cubiertos por la tela de su traje, pero lo más sorprendente era el gran abanico cerrado en el que apoyaba su brazo derecho aquel ninja, Shikamaru pensó que ese artefacto le pudo haber provocado unas graves lesiones y agradeció el haber podido reaccionar a tiempo, esquivando el mortal golpe, tragó saliva con dificultad, al parecer no sería tan fácil llegar al castillo como había pensado.

* * *

_**No me maten x dejarlo asi ^^ xD**_

_**Bueno me disculpo xk la proxima semana no habra actualizacion de ninguno de mis fics u.u**_

_**Aunk eso depende de cmo me valla el lunes y el martes, si no me deprimo tal vez actualice pero no es algo seguro **_

_**review? Haganme feliz xD *-* se acepta de todo xD **_

_**iaa me voy xau! Cuidense!=D**_


	5. Batalla

_**Mierda! Saben lo genial k es estar al fin oficialmente de vacaciones, tener tiempo para hacer nada, no estudiar, hooo genial! **_

_**Wn ya k no me deprimí el lunes ni el martes les traigo el capitulo hoy despues de un merecido descanso del mundo xD en donde no hice nada ^^, bueno pero ahora me toca ordenar mi habitación jejeje iaa les dejo la conti k es uno de mis capitulos favoritos y el k más me ha gustado escribir hasta ahora xD**_

_**Agradezco mucho los review =D muchas gracias! ^^**_

_**

* * *

**__**CAPITULO 5: BATALLA**_

-¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA KONOHA HA TRAICIONADO A SUNA?- gritó encolerizado el ninja frente a Shikamaru, su voz sonaba potente, imperiosa, con ira y exigente, el moreno suspiró resignado, definitivamente aquello sería muy problemático

-eso lo deberían saber ustedes mejor que yo- contestó irguiéndose con lentitud pero sin bajar la guardia, el ninja de Suna se enfadó aun más y en un rápido movimiento abrió su abanico y atacó al pelinegro con su viento.

Shikamaru no alcanzó a huir tan sólo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos aumentando el número de rasguños que ya poseía en estos, una vez disipado el viento pudo ver a su atacante corriendo raudamente hacia él quien haciendo una mueca de molestia llevó sus dos manos a su espalda, empuñó los mangos de las espadas y en un rápido movimiento las desenfundó simultáneamente, sin esperar más corrió al encuentro con su enemigo quien volvía a agitar su abanico, lo logró bloquear con las espadas poniéndolas en forma de "X" entre el borde del abanico y él, percibió la ira crecer en su contrincante, pero eso no lo detendría, estaban haciendo fuerza cuando él saltó hacia un costado, apoyado en el suelo con su mano izquierda fue que sacó varios shuriken con la derecha y se los arrojó al del abanico quien sin esfuerzo los bloqueó con su arma.

-¡maldito no me subestimes! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo y responde a mis PREGUNTAS!- le gritó con odio en su voz mientras corría hacia Shikamaru quien sonreía de forma burlesca- ¡¿que tiene tanta gracia?- preguntó mientras alzaba su arma para volver a lanzar su ataque cuando notó que la sonrisa del moreno se acentuaba cada vez más, colérico paró dispuesto a atacar para matarlo, luego averiguaría lo que quería, tan sólo deseaba acabar con ese descarado shinobi, por lo que comenzó a agitar su abanico pero entonces su cuerpo no le respondió, no sólo eso, no podía moverse de su lugar, vio al ninja frente a él que se paraba lentamente con una gran sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro

**-**Kagemane no Jutsu completado con éxito- dijo el moreno e hizo el gesto de depositar algo en el suelo, haciendo que el ninja de Suna hiciera lo propio con su abanico- jez, esa arma es muy problemática

Logró decir antes de que su atacante lo interrumpiera aun más encolerizado que antes

-¡¿Qué mierda me has hecho, maldito?- dijo, tratando de moverse sin éxito

-¿Qué no es obvio? Te he inmovilizado usando mi sombra- dijo como si nada, simplemente no le importaba revelar su técnica a su contrincante, tal vez porque estaba seguro que ganaría o simplemente no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar, el de Suna no supo identificar la razón, pero eso era lo de menos, debía encontrar la forma de liberarse antes de que su enemigo acabara con él, estaba nervioso e iracundo por verse en esa situación, sin embargo, se obligó a calmarse para encontrar la mejor forma de salir del aprieto en que se encontraba ahora.

Shikamaru hizo los movimientos para que su contrincante lanzara su abanico lejos de él y el de Suna se vio indefenso, sentía algo de miedo al no saber que hacer y menos al no conocer lo que iba a pasar, pero su ira al recordar la causa por la que luchaba lo hizo actuar de forma fiera, la adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo debido al peligro que corría ante el moreno, eso aumentó su fuerza y más aun su chakra, lo llevó a sus pies y trató de moverse lográndolo apenas, el pelinegro al ver que su técnica podía ser rota, mandó más chakra a ella pero sus reservas ya estaban bajas, la píldora de soldado estaba perdiendo su efecto, por lo que el de Suna logró romper su técnica, atacándolo lanzándole varios shurikens y kunais al tiempo, los que le fueron difíciles de esquivar a Shikamaru por el agotamiento que se acentuaba en él cada vez más, su enemigo intentó tomar su abanico y cuando lo logró se giró velozmente hacia el pelinegro, mordió su dedo y pintó con su sangre una línea horizontal en su arma.

Shikamaru no había podido reaccionar a tiempo, los cortes en sus extremidades, el cansancio y la falta de chakra lo estaban afectando, ralentizándolo y haciéndolo ver borroso, por lo mismo no fue capaz de esquivar el ataque del ojiverde, tan sólo se vio envuelto en un remolino de viento que lo cortaba más profundamente que cualquier anterior ataque que recibiera de ese abanico, elevándolo un poco del suelo, logró vislumbrar algo como una guadaña y una comadreja sosteniéndola, se sorprendió pero no fue capaz de hacer nada para esquivarla, se limitó a gritar ahogadamente por el dolor y la perdida rápida de sangre que provocaban en él esos cortes.

El del abanico creyó que con eso había acabado con su contrincante, por lo que le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse de aquel lugar cuando escuchó la voz del pelinegro

-¿dándole la espalda a tu enemigo? ¿Qué no te enseñaron que eso no se hace?- le preguntó claramente burlándose de él, se giró con rabia contenida, le daría una gran lección a ese estúpido de Konoha y le enseñaría a respetarlo, llevó su mano a su abanico que había dejado en su espalda cuando vio al moreno lanzarle algo, entonces nuevamente no pudo moverse.

Shikamaru había caído al suelo muy mal herido, pero se levantó a pesar del dolor, debía llegar al castillo, terminar la invasión y hablar con Kiba para exigirle que le diera lo que le había prometido y esos rasguños no se lo impedirían, sólo la muerte podría hacerlo pero ni eso intentó el de Suna con él, por lo que se obligó a usar aquellas armas, a penas se levantó le lanzó a su contrincante una de las cuchillas de su sensei Asuma recubierta con su chakra para así paralizar al ojiverde.

-jez! Si que eres problemático, mira que hacerme usar esta arma- dijo fastidiado, no le gustaba usar las cuchillas de su sensei a menos que fuera algo necesario y en esta ocasión lo pudo haber evitado, tomó el abanico de su contrincante que volvió a paralizarse por el chakra de él que poseían las cuchillas- no lo intentes, funcionan igual que mi técnica y poseen más chakra que el que estaba usando yo mismo hace un rato

Dijo al ver al ninja tratando de moverse sin éxito, como respuesta obtuvo un bufido molesto de su parte

-este abanico es muy molesto y problemático, sería mejor eliminarlo antes que lo vuelvas a lograr usar- dijo mientras rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos lo que antes consiguiera quitarle a los de Suna

-¿Qué mierda vas a hacer?- habló el de Suna bastante alterado al ver como el moreno cogía su arma, la mueca de superioridad que le brindó él no le agradó para nada, algo se traía entre manos e involucraba su arma, trató de moverse sin conseguirlo, eso lo preocupaba cada vez más, vio como el pelinegro envolvía su abanico en sellos explosivos y aquello lo devastó "_ese maldito va a quemar mi arma, maldición y yo aquí sin poder moverme si quiera para evitarlo_" pensó y acumuló su chakra en los pies en un ultimo intento por liberarse de esa molesta técnica, lo logró y atacó al moreno con kunais, pero éste esquivó el ataque e hizo explotar los sellos, quemando el abanico del de Suna frente a los verdes ojos sorprendidos, tristes, iracundos y llenos de odio de éste que se giró a él y sacó un kunai para atacarlo.

Corrió hacia Shikamaru con rapidez, éste desenfundó las espadas que había conseguido y corrió con esfuerzo al encuentro del shinobi de la arena, cortó el aire horizontalmente con la espada de su mano derecha y rozó la ropa negra de su contrincante quien hizo ademán de enterrarle el kunai en su estómago pero lo bloqueó a tiempo con la espada de su mano izquierda, haciéndolo botar el kunai, él lo miró con desdén y saltó para alejarse del moreno, quien respiraba agitadamente.

El ojiverde se puso en pie con imperiosidad, llevó sus manos a su espalda baja y sacó dos espadas cortas de ahí, a diferencia de las que llevaba Shikamaru, eran delgadas y con terminación en punta, las del moreno más bien parecían una especie de machetes más sofisticados, aun así eran buenas armas.

-así que esto se limita a ver quien es el mejor manipulando espadas-afirmó molesto el pelinegro, a quien la hemorragia le acababa de mitigar por la coagulación de su sangre, cruzó las hojas de las espadas por delante de su rostro dispuesto a protegerse y atacar, el de Suna hizo lo mismo y tras darse una ultima mirada retándose mutuamente, fue que corrieron al encuentro del otro.

El oji verde lanzó una cortada vertical de arriba a abajo con la espada derecha, el moreno la bloqueo con su espada izquierda poniéndola horizontalmente a la de su contrincante, empujó e hizo retroceder al de Suna, lo atacó con la derecha y el oji verde saltó hacia atrás para esquivarla, se apoyó en el suelo y se impulsó de inmediato con su mano y pie derechos, volvió a la carga y a espadazos limpios hizo retroceder al pelinegro quien sólo lograba defenderse.

Ya arto de eso Shikamaru mandó chakra a sus pies y se impulsó para saltar por arriba del de Suna, quien sólo lo miró por sobre su cabeza, enojado, el moreno lo atacó en el aire logrando cortar un poco su hombro, pero el muchacho oji verde se agachó, giró magníficamente en sus talones y cuando el moreno aterrizó el ya se había levantado inclinándose hacia el pelinegro para atacarlo con sus espadas, éste bloqueó la derecha cruzando sus espadas y pateando rápidamente al de Suna, impidiendo el corte de la segunda espada del ojiverde, quien por el golpe salió expulsado hacia atrás, el polvo levantado por el arrastre de los pies de él le limitó la visión a ambos por unos momentos, pero no dispuestos a desperdiciar esa oportunidad fue que, pensando en lo mismo, se lanzaron shurikens y al advertir el ataque del otro saltaron a sus costados, cada uno a su derecha, por ende, a lados contrarios.

Se pararon y miraron por escasos segundos, tal vez admirando al otro o tal vez odiándolo por retrasarlo en su deber, corrieron dispuestos a seguir con su lucha, ambos ya agotados y con poca reserva de chakra, el pelinegro por todo lo que ya había gastado antes de la lucha y en la propia y el oji verde por sus ataques de viento.

Chocaron nuevamente sus espadas, el de Suna dio medio giro y lanzó su ataque horizontal de espaldas al moreno quien lo bloqueo con su derecha, lanzándole al oji verde su ataque con la espada izquierda también horizontalmente, el de Suna volvió tras sus pasos a su posición original y también bloqueó el ataque del pelinegro poniendo su espada verticalmente entre su cuerpo y la del moreno, todo esto mientras trataba de enterrarle su espada izquierda perpendicularmente en el cuerpo a Shikamaru quien advirtiendo el peligro que corría saltó hacia atrás evitando el golpe mortal, cabe destacar que todo aquello se realizaba a una impresionante velocidad que a penas dejaba pensar a los dos shinobis, era una batalla de instintos y reflejos, la que sólo ganaría el más hábil con la espada y el que poseyera mayores reflejos.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos retadoramente y sin perder más tiempo se lanzaron a un nuevo encuentro, pero ambos sabían que aquello no los llevaría a más que perder su tiempo y desgastarse porque al parecer ambos eran demasiado hábiles con las espadas, mientras chocaban sus armas pensaban en una forma distinta de acabar con su adversario, sin lograr llegar a nada claro.

Shikamaru abrió sus brazos y rápidamente agitó las espadas cruzándolas horizontalmente, logrando cortar la ropa del pecho del de Suna quien al sentir el metal cerca de su cuerpo se había alejado del peligro sin más que su ropa rasgada, pero ésta era tan gruesa que no había sido un corte muy profundo, su traje aun seguía como nuevo.

Respiraron agitadamente, el moreno ya estaba arto de aquello, ese chico era más fuerte de lo que parecía y además su ropa era tan gruesa que no lograba hacerle gran daño, para eso tendría que arriesgarse a acercarse a él, tal vez tendría alguna posibilidad paralizando sus movimientos con su técnica, pero ya no tenía chakra suficiente para ella, aun poseía la otra cuchilla Hien de su sensei pero no podía desperdiciarla en un ataque que no tuviera una posibilidad de éxito sobre el 70% y ahora ni luces de eso tenía, si quería acabar con el de Suna primero tendría que acercarse lo suficiente a él para hacerlo, pero además tendría que hacerlo de tal forma que él bajara la guardia para así atacarlo sin margen de error y eso simplemente era imposible, el shinobi que tenía en frente suyo era el que más cuidaba sus puntos vulnerables, nunca había conocido a nadie tan precavido en batalla y eso se le suponía muy problemático.

Por su parte el de Suna nunca se había enfrentado a alguien tan odiable como el pelinegro, aunque debía reconocer que era un gran y difícil contrincante, no sólo había destruido su abanico, cosa que nunca le perdonaría y que se lo haría pagar con creces, sino que también lo había obligado a usar sus espadas, algo inédito para él, debía acabar rápido con su enemigo si no quería que su poca reserva de chakra se acabara, impidiéndole volver a luchar, además que el pelinegro se estaba volviendo cada vez más peligroso, debía acabar ya con eso ¿pero como?, de repente su mente se iluminó y debajo de su máscara sonrió, algo imperceptible para el pelinegro, pero que demostraba en el de Suna que ya sabía que hacer para acabar con el de Konoha, giró su espada izquierda y la guardó en la funda que llevaba atada a su cintura por su espalda baja al tiempo que alzaba la derecha.

Shikamaru se puso en guardia de inmediato, cruzó sus espadas por debajo de su rostro y esperó a que el oji verde lo atacara, éste no se hizo esperar y corrió hacia el moreno quien se limitó a esperar el ataque, concentrándose sin quererlo tan sólo en la espada del de Suna, aquel error le iba a costar caro.

El ojiverde, una vez se acercó al moreno, agitó su espada verticalmente de abajo hacia arriba, haciendo retroceder al pelinegro y haciéndolo concentrarse inconscientemente en su arma, momento que aprovechó para sacar de su bolsa ninja una bomba de humo, la arrojó a los pies de Shikamaru quien por un momento se sorprendió y desconcentró.

Un momento que el de Suna no desaprovechó, además de la bomba había sacado hilo y saltando por sobre el pelinegro lo había enredado en el cuerpo de éste.

El humo se disipó mostrando que el de Suna estaba detrás de Shikamaru o más bien sobre él, el oji verde había amarrado al moreno y lo había botado al suelo, puso su pie encima de la espalda de él para inmovilizarlo aun más, sonrió victorioso por debajo de su máscara y sus ojos miraron altaneros al pelinegro quien lo observaba en silencio e inquieto por el rabillo de sus ojos, puesto que había girado su rostro para ver al de Suna, lográndolo con algo de dificultad.

-¡quédate tranquilo!- le ordenó el de Suna pateándolo al verlo moverse tratando de liberarse, Shikamaru apretó sus dientes para ahogar su quejido, no le daría ese placer a su enemigo.

-habla, ¿por qué Konoha nos ha traicionado?- reiteró la pregunta que hiciera a comienzo de su lucha, el moreno se limitó a observarlo con frialdad, ya había calculado sus probabilidades de salir con vida de eso y no eran favorables, tampoco sabía con certeza lo que él preguntaba porque simplemente aun dudaba de que eso fuera tan sólo por trafico de armas, le costaba creerlo y era algo que debía averiguar pero para eso debía llegar primero al castillo- ¡maldito, contesta!

Dijo encolerizado el de Suna pateando nuevamente a Shikamaru en las costillas, éste no respondió

-¡mierda! ¡Si no hablas te mataré!- lo amenazó el oji verde poniendo un kunai en el costado de su cuello, ejerciendo un poco de presión en la zona, él esperaba ver al menos algo de pánico en los ojos del pelinegro pero se equivocó, esos ojos no denotaban ninguna clase de sentimiento, sólo había en ellos frialdad, eso lo estremeció haciéndolo dudar, nunca le había tocado luchar contra alguien que valorara tan poco su vida, pues no le daba otra razón a la existencia de esos ojos, ya que no creía que él se hubiera bloqueado al verse en esa situación.

Shikamaru sintió como el de Suna aminoraba la presión del kunai en su cuello y como dudaba y eso no hizo más que enfurecerlo, sus ojos se ensombrecieron a tal punto que el de Suna al verlos sintió miedo, definitivamente el moreno era demasiado peligroso como para seguir luchando contra él.

-¡VAMOS QUE ESPERAS!- gritó de repente el pelinegro, pero su voz sonó simplemente fría y sepulcral, sin ira, sin miedo, sin la voz propia de quien te intenta desafiar a pesar de saberse perdido desde el comienzo, el ojiverde tragó saliva, ver así a su contrincante daba más miedo que sus ataques- ¡¿no dijiste que me matarías?- preguntó Shikamaru más despacio pero igual de imponente que antes, el de Suna al verse desafiado volvió a apretar el kunai en el cuello del moreno, haciéndolo sangrar, pero sin lograr quitarle ese mirar terrorífico que poseía el cual simplemente lo paralizaba de miedo- ¡VAMOS HAZLO YA! ¡NO TE DETENGAS!

Le gritó nuevamente con frialdad el pelinegro y el de Suna enterró un poco más el kunai en el cuello de su enemigo, pero su mano temblaba por el pánico y la adrenalina que corría por su sangre tratando de ayudarlo en esa situación tan estresante.

-¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES UN ASESINO! ¡DEMUESTRALO!- le volvió a hablar el pelinegro quien al decir aquellas palabras ensombreció aun más su fría mirada junto con su rostro, el oji verde se había bloqueado, no entendía como él podía actuar así en una situación tan extrema como en la que se encontraba, aflojó el agarre del kunai sobre el cuello de Shikamaru haciendo que la sangre del corte fluyera hasta el suelo, ese pequeño corte no era suficiente para matarlo.

Al pensar en la dubitación de su contrincante, Shikamaru se enojó profundamente, arrugó su ceño en señal de desaprobación y su mirada de frialdad no cambió, más bien se volvió más fría si eso era posible, el de Suna no dejaba de temblar, nunca había conocido a alguien que actuara tan temible en una situación como esa, al punto de pedirle que lo matara sólo para desafiarlo y lo más terrible de todo eso es que el shinobi que mantenía atado no estaba loco, estaba tan cuerdo que le había recordado lo que debía hacer como asesino que era, lo que le sorprendía también ¿Cómo sabía él que era de la división de asesinos de Suna?, definitivamente el moreno era un hombre de cuidado.

-nunca amenaces de muerte si no lo vas a hacer- concluyó Shikamaru y aprovechando la distracción del oji verde fue que girando sus piernas por el suelo logró golpear las del de Suna quien cayó al suelo al tiempo que él se lograba sentar, el oji verde lo miró sorprendido y más se asombró cuando vio al pelinegro soltarse de sus amarras con un solo movimiento de manos y hombros, "_él pudo haberse liberado en cualquier momento, si lo hubiera querido, entonces ¿por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué me desafió a que lo matara?_" pensaba el de Suna totalmente confundido mirando a Shikamaru pararse, el oji verde saltó hacia atrás para poner distancia entre los dos, el de coleta lo miró con frialdad nuevamente y sintió como si mil agujas se le clavaran en el cuerpo, la mirada de ese shinobi era algo simplemente aterrador en esos momentos.

Shikamaru se llevó la mano izquierda a su cuello, a la cortada del lado izquierdo que el de Suna le provocara, miró la sangre en sus dedos y su rostro no denotó ningún sentimiento, permaneció sereno, distante y frío.

-¿Por qué no me mataste como dijiste que lo harías?- preguntó, más bien regañó al de Suna quien se sorprendió por las palabras de su contrincante, el moreno aun poseía esa voz y carácter de miedo pero ya era capaz de enfrentarlo.

-¿por qué quieres que te mate? Ante de eso debes contestar mis preguntas- dijo el de Suna enojado por la estupidez que le preguntaba "_ese sujeto debería estar agradecido de que aun está vivo, maldición, no tengo idea de qué puede estar pensando_"

-inútil- masculló Shikamaru haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol para no partirle el rostro al muchacho oji verde por no haberlo matado en el instante en que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, "_si me hubiera matado todo sería más fácil, creí que él podría hacerlo pero no, mierda, no me queda más que seguir adelante_" pensó tranquilizándose, descartando su anterior idea de morir, tal vez todo le hubiera sido más sencillo así, pero ahora había fijado nuevamente su mente en su objetivo, en la razón por la que había aceptado ayudar a Konoha en esta invasión.

El de Suna lo había escuchado sin lograr entender la molestia de su enemigo, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando porque el moreno corría hacia él dispuesto a cortarlo en trocitos con sus espadas, se puso en guardia y corrió a atacar al de coleta quien le lanzó unos cuando shurikens que él había bloqueado con su espada.

Shikamaru lanzó un corte vertical al rostro del oji verde, quien lo había bloqueado con su espada, se echó para atrás para esquivar el segundo golpe horizontal del moreno, lográndolo con éxito pero en eso el collar que llevaba en su cuello se había asomado hacia adelante por el movimiento de su cuerpo, sin que se dieran cuenta, Shikamaru había cortado ese collar y había saltado hacia el lado contrario al ataque, quedando olvidado en el suelo arenoso de Suna.

El oji verde pateó al pelinegro quien fue impulsado hacia atrás por el golpe y le lanzó varios shurikens que para Shikamaru no supusieron mayor esfuerzo, pero se topó con que el de Suna ya lo volvía a atacar, el oji verde logró sorprender al moreno y por lo mismo lo había logrado golpear con su puño en el estómago; con su otra mano, la cual empuñaba la espada, lo había obligado a soltar sus armas que saltaron cayendo cercanas a la cadena del de Suna, el pelinegro se veía en aprietos, cansado como estaba y sin armas con las que defenderse era un blanco fácil, el de Suna impulsó su espada hacia el torso del moreno para darle al fin el golpe de gracia, pero se sorprendió al sentir dolor en su costado izquierdo.

Shikamaru aprovechó la distracción de su contrincante y lo golpeó en la mano para que soltara su arma, el de Suna no se defendió, dirigió su vista a su izquierda y notó que el shinobi frente a él había aprovechado la cercanía de ambos y su confianza después de que le quitara las espadas para atacarlo.

Un poco más arriba de su cadera tenía profundamente enterrado un kunai el cual estaba ensangrentado con su propia sangre, miró al de coleta quien respiraba entrecortadamente y segundos después perdió el conocimiento, Shikamaru lo agarró del cuello de su traje para que no cayera y sacó con fuerza el kunai del cuerpo del muchacho haciéndolo sangrar más, soltó el arma que cayó al suelo, estaba cansado y algo feliz al terminar aquella batalla.

-jez!, no me creo aun que te lograra vencer con tan poca cosa- dijo más para si mismo mientras acomodaba en el suelo al de Suna, miró la herida que le había provocado y notó con enfado que había sido más profunda de lo que pensaba, se sintió mal, él no quería dañarlo así, tan sólo quería terminar esa pelea pero se le había pasado la mano.

Sacó otro kunai de su bolsa de ninja y se agachó al lado del oji verde, dudó un segundo pero después llevó el arma al punto por donde sangraba su contrincante.

Desgarró la tela del traje de él para poder ver mejor la herida que le había provocado, una vez descubierta la herida, sacó un paño e hizo presión en el sangrado, limpió un poco la zona y sacó un ungüento de su chaqueta, esparció algo de él en la herida del muchacho y ésta comenzó a cicatrizar, nada más podía hacer por él, al menos ahora sabía que no moriría.

Se levantó y tomó del cuello de su traje al de Suna, lo levantó sin esfuerzo con tan sólo una mano y eso lo sorprendió, el ninja de Suna era extremadamente ligero contrario a lo que demostraba, no se preguntó más, lo alzó y lo acomodó en su hombro, lo llevó hasta una pared en donde el sol no llegaba aun y lo apoyó en ella con cuidado.

Sacó un trozo de papel de su chaqueta y escribió algo en él, luego le depositó el frasquito de ungüento en la mano al ninja de Suna y el papel iba entre el ungüento y la mano del ninja, se levantó y lo miró por ultima vez, lamentándose por haber perdido por unos segundos su raciocinio, casi mató a ese muchacho y eso no le agradaba y menos sabiendo que eso era justamente lo que le había prohibido a los de Konoha para aceptar ayudarlos.

Le dio la espalda al oji verde que aun estaba inconsciente y fue en busca de sus espadas, las recogió y notó el brillo de algo entre la arena, tomó aquel objeto y notó que era un dije, un cristal aguamarina de unos dos centímetros de largo con forma de hexágono, lo guardó en su bolsillo, guardó sus espadas y se fue de aquel lugar en dirección al castillo de Suna con paso lento debido a sus heridas, aun así se obligó a ir más rápido, ya había perdido mucho tiempo y debía recuperarlo si quería evitar tener que buscar las supuestas armas que Suna vendía a los del Sonido.

* * *

_**Y? k les parecio? :)**_

_**Hasta el proximo capitulo xau! ^w^**_


End file.
